the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Makeover: Loud House Edition
''Extreme Makeover: Loud House Edition ''is the fifth episode of Season 5. Synopsis The repairs of the house had begun, but there's an issue with the money. Plot The Louds are at the airport, they talk about how they missed Royal Woods. They were received by both the families of Clyde and Ronnie Anne, because they haven't seen them like in two weeks. For some strange reason (repeat, strange), Bonnie was also present. When Lincoln asked why the hell she was receiving them, she answers that without him, it would been too easy catch Clyde, because he doesn't has much of that thing called "defense abilities" without Lincoln, but mentions that way isn't that fun, because it doesn't has the chasing element. Here we go again. As we don't have all the episode to show the sequence of Bonnie, we're going to what we care at this moment. The Louds go to where used to be their house. There only are scrambs and more scrambs, plus a bleeded beam. The Louds start to make blueprints of how it would be their new house. While Lisa draws, the others suggest things. Some good, like bigger rooms, a second bathroom (the jacuzzi room doesn't counts), and the repair of some glitches like the gas one. Others not so, like the fact of Lola's room being all for herself. With that they keep the idea of sharing the rooms, but Lincoln asks if he will still sleeping at a closet. Lisa answers if there's enough budget, they could build an additional room. And there we go. The budget. Lincoln still had $200 thousand dollars, and that isn't enough to fully repair a house. So they ask a loan from the bank for a million dollars. But they didn't, because the rich family of the other time gave them a check for $3 million dollars for the building, after noticing their situation. After ending the blueprints, there was still to get the building tools and machines. The wrecking crew left the tow, which they will use to set up the roof. With all they need, time to work. After paying the crew and buying the materials, these started to build all according to the blueprints. Now you will ask: The repairing will be complete at ending the episode? I must say no, because this is not like another series, and the repairs will last half season at best. With that answer, I think you have another: And where do the Louds were gonna to live within the repairing? The answer is something complicated. The Louds will live in a truck rented for month at the local owner of roadhouses. But seeing a normal roadhouse wouldn't be enough the Louds to fit, what he did was convert a truck with two wagons, in a provisional house within the repair time. True, the Louds will have to adapt, but it won't be TOO much time. You only read the season and you'll know. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stuff Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Vhs